somewhere over the rainbow
by omggcece
Summary: They're roses of yesterday. beck/jade/tori.


_Roses of Yesterday_

She can't remember when he left her.

It's like a distant memory that she can't quite remember (and she really doesn't want to remember) and it's all blurry and when she tries to think of it she gets a headache.

But she can remember when he came back to her, with yellow roses in his hands _( roses of yesterday _) and she asked, "Why are they that color?"

And he said, "They're fake. They spoiled. Remember, I gave them to you on our first date?"

And she can't help but think they're just like their relationship _( fake. spoiled. ) _and she gathers up all what little self-esteem she still has and says, "No. I'm not taking you back. How dare you try to come back too me!"

He seems shocked and his mouth is wide open and he backs up and then he's running & running _( what from? ) _and all of the sudden she feels like murder has just happened and she's running after him _( they kiss. she throws up. )_

_It's all just __too__much_

.

They sit together one day in the afternoon and make friendship bracelets together (more like she makes some while he just sits there smiling at her and taking pictures) and it's silent because she doesn't know what to say and he doesn't want to ruin this perfect moment.

"Beck, what's your favorite color?" She manages to stutter out and she feels soso stupid saying it_( jade knows what his favorite color is, tori! )._

He only smiles at this question though, putting down the camera and laying a soft hand on top of hers. "You."

And it's the cheesiest, cheapest line she's ever heard but it makes her fall even harder anyway and then she's kissing him some more (and she wonders if he thinks of Jade).

.

"Friendship bracelets? Really, Tori?"

He squeezes her hand, she guess to give her confidence but it doesn't do much. "G-Go away, Jade."

Then she's rolling her eyes and it's silent between the two of you and she can feel all of Hollywood Arts staring at all of them and it makes her sick of her stomach and she just might throw up all over again.

Jade is getting closer, she's getting closer and she can feel her hot breathe on her face and then she says, "If you're so "in love" then why was he with me last night, Vega? Hmm?" and it's all over.

She can hear gasping and shocked whispers in the background and Trina shouting her name and then she just has to run away from it all.

_( yeah, she does throw up. )_

.

The next day on TheSlap there's the pictures of her from when her and Beck made the bracelets and the one of them kissing each other on the cheek and the one of them with their tongues out at the camera and it makes her sick.

Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears a faint _"You've got mail" _and it's from _h i m _and it reads, "What happened to you? I'm worried sick!" and when she doesn't reply there's another one and it says, "I'm done with Jade!" and it's all lieslieslies _( he's probably with jade right now ) _but she replies anyway, tells him she's fine and they can even meet up tonight.

She skipped her last two periods on Friday (they were with Jade) and just went home. She hadn't been out of the house at all Saturday and she doesn't know what time it is but it's either real late at night or already Sunday. Her parents haven't came in her room yet or lectured her about skipping school and she's made even sicker at the thought that Trina told them what had happened at school and she throws up for the third time since she got back together with Beck.

.

Really, she should've known he was gonna cheat once they got together since the whole reason they were together now was because he cheated on Jade with _her_.

And when he cheated on her the first time with Jade they broke up, he promised not to do it again, they started going out again and _then _he did it again. They broke up. Got back together. He did it again. She didn't do anything. And now he's with her all the time she _isn't _with him.

She doesn't know why she does but she does and she tries to ignore the pained looks her family _( everyone ) _gives her nowadays whenever she leaves the house.

.

.

a little part of her _w i s h e s _her parents would forbid her to see him so she wouldn't have to break it off herself - but shhh! don't tell anyone that!

.

.

"Hey, Beck?" She asks one day _( all days are the same now ) _when they're eating at some diner; her pretending to eat but not really eating and him writing a song.

"What's wrong baby?" He knows she _hates _that nickname.

"What happened to your bracelet? Did you leave it at Jade's?" It's a simple enough question and she says it in a casual tone, no annoyance evident anywhere in her voice but nonetheless he grunts and all of the sudden he gets up from the table and throws his notebook in his backpack and there's a ten dollar bill on the table.

"Tori, I'm so, so sorry- I never meant to hurt you...I never meant to take it this far." He sounds pained and why should he sound pained? He's the one who caused all of this! Then he's leaning in close to her.

"One last kiss goodbye?" He says awkwardly and she feels a pang in her chest as she kisses him lightly on the lips and wonders what the heck happened to her life.

.

Somehow it doesn't really click what just happened until she makes it to her room or it did click before then and she was just waiting to get home to cry, but all she remembers the next day from that night is that she cried so much _( so hard ) _she gave herself a headache.

She comes down to breakfast for the first time in days and Trina's the first one to see her coming down and she smiles, waving her over and she kinda feels like it'll be all right.

/

er, yeah. i know that sucks; don't sue me :P

i was really bored and this plot line got in my head so i wrote it and i haven't posted something in a while (or it feels like a while in my time) so i'm gonna post this crap of a story. if you didn't already assume it, at the end beck left tori for jade because beck&jade are like...in love. forever. in my opinon, you know, it's just one of those things that are 'fo real, dudes. :)


End file.
